In magnetic resonance (MR) imaging, tissue contrast is generated by a combination of intrinsic tissue properties such as spin-lattice (T1) and spin-spin (T2) relaxation times, and extrinsic properties such as imaging strategies and settings. Signal intensity in conventional MR images is displayed on an arbitrary scale, and thus is not adequate for direct comparisons. A major advantage of myocardial T1-mapping is absolute quantification of structural changes that is largely independent of imaging parameters, thereby allowing for objective comparisons between examinations. T1-relaxation times depend on the composition of tissues. T1-relaxation times exhibit characteristic ranges of normal values at a selected magnetic field strength. Deviation from established ranges can thus be used to quantify the effects of pathological processes. Focal and global T1 changes are reported in a number of myocardial diseases, such as myocardial infarction, heart failure, valvular heart disease, and systemic diseases with cardiac involvement such as amyloidosis and systemic lupus erythematosus.
T1-mapping may be a sensitive technique for detecting diffuse fibrosis in heart failure and valvular heart disease, which have been described by abnormal post-contrast T1 values but not by conventional late gadolinium enhanced (LGE) imaging. One method for performing myocardial T1-mapping is the modified Look Locker inversion recovery (MOLLI) pulse sequence. With reference to FIG. 1, MOLLI merges images from three consecutive inversion-recovery (IR) experiments into one data set, generating single-slice T1 maps of the myocardium. The MOLLI technique involves relatively long recovery epochs, prolonging measurement time. One perceived shortcoming with the MOLLI technique is the long 17 heart beat breath-hold required to perform MOLLI. Such a long period may be challenging for many cardiac patients whose heart rate is slowed by betablocker therapy as well as for patients who suffer from breathlessness, especially older subjects. Accordingly, there is a need to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.